Dancing With Tears in My Eyes
by cetrix
Summary: AU. Zack and Cody fight crime as Batman, Bailey gets her revenge as Catwoman, and London is manipulated by Moseby in this dark, complex tragedy. Rated M for violence, language, sex, and a scene of rape. Chapter 8 'Villains' is up.
1. Tragedy Strikes

Storm clouds were brewing in the skies above Boston as Madeline Fitzpatrick walked back to the Tipton Hotel with her arms folded. As she reached the street the hotel was located on, Zack caught up with her yelling, "Maddie!"

Maddie gave no response; Zack sighed, "Look-"

"There is nothing," Maddie stated not allowing Zack to finish, "Nothing I have to say to you right now."

"Maddie," Zack pleaded, "Would at least listen to me?"

Before Maddie could reply, the two of them saw armed men leaving the Tipton with Moseby as a hostage; but the real shock was seeing London come out behind them with a gun in her hand giving out orders to the other gunmen, she was kidnapping Moseby.

"London," Maddie yelled running towards her, "What are you doing?"

London delivered a hard knee to Maddie that took her to her knees; Zack ran over, "Maddie!"

London grabbed Maddie by her hair and pointed the gun at her head, "Consider this a warning Zack, stay out of this or she dies."

Zack then watched in shock as London dragged her best friend into the car and drove off with her and Moseby. Zack then turned and ran into the Hotel to find Cody...

_Over a Month Earlier_

17 year olds Zack and Cody got out of the elevator and into the lobby to greet Maddie who was staying at the Tipton for the summer while she was off from college. Zack, of course, was very excited about seeing the 'Love of his life' again; Cody looked at his brother, "You seemed to have cleaned yourself up nicely."

Zack laughed, "It's Maddie, what do you expect?"

"Not that it really matters," Cody said pointing out the futility of Zack's efforts to get Maddie to go out with him which always ends with Maddie saying no, "But you do remember that we're going to Mom's performance tonight. so you can't just go and ask her out."

"I know that," Zack replied, "which is why I'm to ask her if she would like to go to dinner tomorrow night."

Cody smiled, "You have this all figured out don't you?"

Zack nodded, "Yes I do."

At that moment, Bailey Pickett entered the hotel and made her way through the lobby; she eventually went up to Cody, "Excuse me."

Cody turned and looked at the girl as she asked, "Could you tell me where I can find the manager's office?"

Cody was slow to respond, he seemed mesmerized by the girl; finally he extended his hand and answered, "My name is Cody."

Bailey chuckled as she shook his hand and Zack leaned up to Cody's ear and whispered, "I don't think that's what the girl asked."

Cody snapped out of it and said, "Yeah, um...Moseby's office is over there."

"Thank You," Bailey smiled as she walked away.

Cody took a deep breathe as Zack laughed and whispered, "Smooth."

Zack then saw Maddie come through the front door and went up to greet her, "Hey Maddie."

"Hey Zack," Maddie said before proceeding to hug him, "nice to see you again."

She then hugged Cody and the three of them went on to spend a little time catching up; Maddie was majoring in Business at the college she was attending while Zack and Cody were, well, being Zack and Cody in High School. The conversation went on as Maddie asked the twins, "So what's going on with your mom."

"She's performing downtown tonight," Cody explained, "To Help promote a local fundraiser."

"Really," Maddie replied, "Well it's nice to hear she's expanding beyond the Tipton."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, "The original singer came down sick and Moseby knew the event's organizer and well...everything worked out. Zack and I promised to be there to see her perform."

"That's sweet of you," Maddie said, "What else is going on?"

"Well," Zack said making his move, "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tomorrow night."

"Like just the two of us," Maddie asked.

Zack nodded, "Yes."

Maddie smiled, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Well if you don't," Zack stopped and shook his head in disbelief, "Wait, You'd love to."

"Yeah," Maddie replied before she grabbed her bags, "Well, I think I should go unpack."

Maddie went to the elevator to head up to London's suite, which was where she was staying; Zack turned to Cody, who was speechless, and said, "I'm not entirely sure but I think she said yes."

Meanwhile, Moseby was in his office talking with London, "Alright, He said yes."

"Really," London asked stunned by that statement.

"Yes," Moseby said standing up from his desk, "You are now set to be the head of Tipton Incorporated in the event of your father's death or retirement, under the condition that I teach you everything that you need to know and basically hold your hand until you get an understanding of everything."

London ran over and hugged him, "Oh thank you Moseby."

"It took a lot of convincing," Moseby explained, "it wasn't until I promised to, again, 'hold your hand' that he agreed; but he was happy learn of your sudden interest in following in his footsteps."

The two of them stopped hugging as Moseby continued, "But, this means you have to take this seriously."

"You got it," London said smiling, "you're the best Moseby."

London hugged him again and walked over to the door of his office and opened it to leave; she passed by Bailey who had just reached the door.

Moseby saw Bailey, "Ms. Pickett?"

"Yes," Bailey answered as she entered the office.

Moseby took a file from his desk as Bailey sat down, the file had Bailey's job apllication in it; after quick introductions, Moseby looked at the application and said, "So you're interested in the Personal Assistant position."

Bailey nodded, "Yes I am."

Moseby looked at the application and then at Bailey, "Are you sure you're 21, you look reasonably younger than that."

"Yeah," Bailey lied, "Young looks run in the family."

Bailey was lying about her age, about her real identity; all in a attempt to run from her past. She was trying to start a new life in Boston; she continued her interview with Moseby...

_Later that Night_

Zack, Cody and Carey were walking out of the back of the theater where she was performing and were heading through the alley towards the street while the three of them joking around about Carey's performance and having a good time when all of a sudden, a man with a gun cut them off. He pointed the gun at them and demanded money and other valuables. Carey was cooperative, she didn't want to put her sons in danger; Zack, meanwhile, had the urge to take action against the man to protect his mother while Cody was more in line with Carey's line of thinking.

Carey handed the man her purse but as she did, the strap broke causing it to fall to the ground. As a result, the armed man, who had clearly taken a lot drugs and was a very much on edge, flinched and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right into Carey's chest, and in a moment that seemed like an eternity for Zack and Cody, she fell down to the ground as the shooter ran away. Tears filled Cody's eyes as Zack was left completely breathless at what just happened. They tried to help her but there was nothing they could do; in her final words, Carey told her sons, "It's okay, everything will be okay."

Life then left her eyes, and Zack and Cody knew that things would certainly...not be okay.

**Author's Note:**

_Here's chapter 1, hope you enjoyed. This story, the first of a two part series, will be, by far, the darkest story I have ever written; The story wasn't originally meant to have that bit with London kidnapping Moseby as the opening, but I figured I needed a 'hook', something to draw you in and stay with the story to figure out how something like that could happen. This is inspired by the Batman Film series, as evidence by the way Carey was murdered, I take elements from both the Burton Universe and the Nolan Universe(as odd of a combination as that may seem) and apply them to a central theme to make this more of my own story. This is an Alternate Universe story in that this is a reality where the gang never went to the S.S Tipton. Please review to tell me what you thought of the first chapter. I hope to update ASAP_

_Also, All other stories but 'The Incredible Shego' are on hold so that I dedicate most of my effort on this story._


	2. Moving On

It was a very grey morning...the day of Carey Martin's funeral; a thick layer of clouds were in the skies above, left over from the rain of the previous night, and a heavy fog was covering the cemetery as Zack, Cody, and numerous employees of the Tipton Hotel were all there to pay their respects. At the end of the funeral, everyone was of course telling Zack and Cody how sorry they were for their loss up until Moseby went up to them to give them very important news, "Well, I have had no luck getting a hold of your father, apparently he's traveling around Europe doing performances, and we can't seem to find him."

Zack and Cody looked at each other before Cody asked, "What's going to happen to us then."

"Well," Moseby answered, "You're going to staying at the Tipton."

"We Will," Cody replied as Zack remained silent, just as he did through out much of the funeral.

"Well," Moseby explained, "London decided to buy the two of you your own suites."

That shook Zack out of his quiet state, "What? Why?"

"I suppose," Moseby said, "That's what she thought she should do for friends."

They were both completely astonished that London would do that for them; later that day the two of them were moving into their new suites. Maddie was helping Zack while London was helping Cody; London was doing an odd amount of work, bringing in suit cases and such. Cody took note of this, "London, I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me and Zack."

"I have the money," London explained, "And we're friends, why wouldn't I."

It was here that Cody really realized how much London had matured over the years, she was more willing to do work, more thoughtful about others and such. She also seemed to act less spoiled then she did in the past. Cody smiled and replied, "I guess there's no reason for you not to."

The two of them continued with moving Cody in while, meanwhile, Maddie was assisting Zack two floors above them. Maddie looked at Zack who seemed supressed, they never had dinner together like they planned, Carey's death naturally caused to much of a stir; Maddie decided to try communicate with him, "So, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Zack answered clearly trying to avoid a conversation.

"Why are you closing yourself off," Maddie asked, "Why won't you just talk to me?"

Zack thought about it before coming back with, "Will that actually do anything?"

Maddie was a bit taken back by that question, "Of Course it will."

"Well there isn't much to talk about," Zack said putting clothes away, "My mom was shot and I stood there and did nothing."

"There wasn't anything you could've done," Maddie tried to explain.

Zack shook his head, "The man as high, his hand was shaking, it wouldn't of taken much to-"

"Get yourself killed," Maddie said bluntly, "She would've wanted you to live, Zack, not give your life for her."

"I would like to be alone please," Zack said much to Maddie surprise, she thought he would at least be able to open up to her. She decided that it was too soon to try to force Zack to deal with the pain of losing his mother, so she walked over to the door and opened it to leave.

Right before she left, she turned to Zack and said, "There is no shame in doing nothing Zack, not when you don't have the ability to take action."

Maddie left the suite, closing the door behind her, and Zack sat there whispering to himself, "Maybe that's the problem."

That night, Cody was walking through the lobby when he ran into Bailey; he stopped and said, "Hey."

"Oh," Bailey replied, "Hi."

"I just wanted to apologize," Cody said nervously, "for earlier, I'm sure it was an awkward moment."

Bailey shook her head, "No need to apologize, I thought it was kind of sweet."

"Really," Cody asked.

"No," Bailey said truthfully, "It was awkward."

The two of them laughed before Bailey continued with, "But seriously, there isn't anything to apologize for."

"Ok," Cody noticed that she was wearing a Hotel uniform, "You work here."

"Yeah," Bailey answered, "I"m Moseby's new assistant."

Cody's phone vibrated, he took it out of his pocket and read the text message that he had just gotten. Bailey looked at him while he just looked at the phone a bit confused, "What is it?"

Cody looked at her and replied, "I'm not sure, I need to go."

Cody left the lobby and went up to Zack's suite where he met up with London and Maddie as well as Zack; Maddie was the one who sent him the test message, Zack had apparently come up with a plan that had Maddie very concerned. After Cody came into the room and asked what was going on, Zack explained his plan to him which resulted in Cody bluntly asking, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Thank you," Maddie said to Cody, "Thank you for asking that question."

"We stood by and watched our mother get murdered," Zack said in response to Cody's question, "not because we didn't have the will to do something about it, but because we didn't have the ability to do something about it; I think we should change that and perhaps stop it from happening to others."

Cody found it difficult to understand his brother's thought process, "But dressing up in a costume and fighting crime, how the Hell did you come up with that?"

"What did you feel in that alley," Zack asked, "When that man pulled the gun on us."

It was hard for Cody to think back to it but he ultimately answered, "Afraid, I felt afraid."

Zack nodded as he moved into the main point he was making, "Don't you think it's about time that those people out there who kill, rape, and steal start to feel the same way their victims do?"

"I understand," Cody said much to Maddie's surprise, "I understand why? but there is still the issue of How? There is no practical way of doing what you want to do. We don't have any secret place to build gadgets and costumes-"

"I do," London stated entering the conversation for the first time; instead of trying to describe it to them, she proceeded to take them to a warehouse that her father bought for her several years earlier. While they went through the building that filled with alot of junk, London explained what the place was, "There was never enough room for the stuff that my dad's wifes and I bought, so my dad owns several places like this to store things that we got bored of."

Maddie looked around at the shipping crates that filled the warehouse and simply said, "Have you ever heard of a garage sale?"

Zack smiled, "This is good, this is the perfect place."

"Look," Maddie said trying to reason with Zack, "I know that-"

"Maddie," Cody interupted pulling her aside, "Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Don't tell me that you're going along with this," Maddie yelled as Cody tried to calm her down, "This is insane."

"Listen," Cody whispered, "This is exactly what he needs."

Maddie stared at him, "What, to get himself killed?"

"To move on," Cody explained, "Self-empowerment is exactly what what he needs to get over what happened; I'm not saying that he should actually go through with it, but it will be months before he's in the position to do what he wants to do and by then he'll be over it."

Maddie understood what he was saying, "Let him work through the pain."

Cody nodded, "Exactly."

"How are you doing," Maddie asked realizing that she became so focused on Zack that she forgot to check to see how Cody was dealing with his mother's death.

"It's weird," Cody answered trying to explain his feelings, "I haven't really felt anything, it's not that I don't care, of course I care, but...I just feel empty; there really isn't any other way to describe it, I just feel empty."

Several days went by as London and Zack worked on several ideas for Zack's plan to fight crime, they didn't really go anywhere as the two of them didn't really know what they were doing and Cody was only giving them slight assistance. While Maddie was okay with this because it pretty much left no chance for Zack to go through with his plan, Cody was a bit more conflicted about what to think about the idea because of his inability to really develop any response to his mother's death.

It was just how he described it to Maddie, after the initial shock of seeing Carey murdered, Cody simply felt empty; he had no anger or sadness, it was like there was just a void inside him. Cody just went through the days somewhat withdrawn from everyone else until he went down to see Arwin.

"So why are you here," Arwin asked after the two of them had been chatting for a while.

"Actually," Cody answered, "I wanted to see how you are doing; I haven't really seen you since my mom died."

"Yeah," Arwin said, "I was focusing on my inventing, keeping hard at work."

"Does that help," Cody asked.

Arwin nodded, "Sure, it's what I did when my sister died."

"You had a sister," Cody said as this was the first time he had heard about Arwin's sister.

"She died of cancer when I was about your age," Arwin explained, "When she died, I just felt empty."

The word 'empty' caught Cody's attention, "How did you deal with it?"

"Like I said before," Arwin answered, "I took up inventing, something to set my mind to; you can't dwell on the loss of a loved one if you mind is distracted by something else. But, that doesn't really fix the problem in the long run."

"What did," Cody wanted to know how to deal with his mother's death, and was convinced that what Arwin did to deal with his sister's death would help him.

"Your mother," Arwin said with tears building in his eyes, "When I met Carey...I felt whole again."

Cody smiled as Arwin continued, "I remember the first day that the three of you moved to the Tipton, I spent the first week thinking that she only had one son-"

Cody laughed, "Yeah, Zack and I had a lot of fun with that."

"It was like you were in two places at once," Arwin said, "Took forever for everyone to figure out that there were in fact two of you."

That last sentence got Cody thinking; he stood up and said, "You better get back to your inventions."

"What are you going to do," Arwin asked talking about how he was going to deal with his loss.

"I'm going to put my mind to something," Cody answered smiling, "thank you Arwin."

Cody left and went to the Warehouse to see Zack and London; Arwin had given him an idea that he explained to the two of them, to which Zack just replied, "I'm having some difficulty with this, you want to fight crime with me but you want to be the same person."

"No," Cody said, "Think back when we first moved to the Tipton, how everyone was confused because we were twins; We use that same kind of method. We wear identical costumes, speak the same way, use the same moves, but we stick to the shadows, use misdirection as a weapon; there will be two of us out there but as far as the bad guys are concerned-"

"There's only one of us," Zack said finishing the thought, "that's brilliant; what changed your mind about this whole thing?"

Cody answered, "It gives me something to do."

And that it certainly did, the three of them dedicated almost all of their attention to their plan to fight against crime. Cody designed the Suits and gadgets, London provided the supplies, and the three of them put everything together; London also trained the two of them in martial arts, she wasn't going to help fight crime because she also had to work with Moseby to get her ready to take over her father's company in the future. Soon, what started out as therapy, turned into a new life for Zack and Cody, they both came to believe in what they were doing and that they could make a difference.

They worked so long every day that about a month later, they had almost everything put together; the suits were complete and most of the gadgets were done. One day, Zack was finishing a boomerang like device with sharp edges that was in the shape of a bat; Cody looked at it, "I never did ask, why did you choose bats?"

Zack shrugged, "We're supposed to use fear as a weapon right?"

"Yeah," Cody answered.

"Who the hell isn't afraid of bats," Zack explain prompting Cody to laugh a bit.

Later that day, London went into Moseby's office for her weekly lesson; he just stared at her for moment as she realized that there were tears in his eyes, "Moseby, what is it?"

"Your father," Moseby answered, "was killed this morning."

It felt like the air was sucked right out of her, she suddenly felt like she was suffucating as she struggled to breath; the only words she was able to get out of her mouth was 'what' even though she knew exactly what he said. Moseby got up from his desk, and went over to hug her as she fell into tears...

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 2, and I'm still in the set up phase of the story; I've actually got two more chapters of setting things up like this before the plot actually gets moving. I am shooting for something epic in length, and it only gets darker and sadder from here. With this chapter, I basicaly establish the main theme of this story; which is 'Trauma, and the various ways of responding and dealing with it'. The next chapter will deal with establishing London's part of the story, and the third chapter will establish Bailey's part. So, Stay Tuned and Please Review._

_If I made any Spelling or grammar mistakes, it's because my computer as been acting up and I lost the ability to spell-check._

**Production Note:**

_The Working title of the fanfic was 'The Superhero Life of Zack and Cody' but I eventually gave it the title 'Heart of Madness' up until about 2 days before I posted the first chapter when I changed it to 'Dancing With Tears in My Eyes", which is the title of the Song by Ke$ha which I felt was the perfect theme-song for the story.(I just felt like telling you the steps I took in writing this, it's a personal thing)_


	3. Moving On Part 2

Maddie went in London's suite to find her getting ready for something, "going somewhere?"

London turned and saw her, "Yeah, with my dad dead I'm now owner of Tipton Industries. Moseby said that I need to make a public statement about my father's legacy and the future of the company-"

Maddie watched as London walked back and forth to various points of the suite displaying a combination of sadness and anger as she continued, "Something about a stock free fall, I wasn't really paying attention."

"London," Maddie said very concerned, "are you okay?"

London, who was facing away from her best friend, took a deep breath, "I'm supposed to speak at his funeral, I've tried to think of good things to say about him and all I got is that he gave me a lot of money."

She turned to Maddie, "You know I haven't had more than a ten minute conversation with him my entire life; first it was mom, then it was the nannies, and finally Moseby...there was always someone else he had take care of me."

Anger was brewing inside London as she finished up with, "He never did it himself, I never had a real relationship with him; he was always more concerned with his company. I don't know which hurts more, the fact that he's dead or the fact that his death helped me realize how much I hate him."

Maddie wasn't sure how to react to this so just went with a simple response, "I'm sure he loved you London."

London looked at her watch, "I need to go."

She grabbed he coat and went to the door; as she put her coat on she said on last thing, "Tell Zack and Cody I'm sorry, but I won't be able to help them out anymore."

"Wait," Maddie said thinking about what London just said, "Zack 'and' Cody."

Later that day, Zack and Cody were looking at files on police officers; Zack put down a folder and reached for another one while he said, "Tell me again why we're doing this."

"Because," Cody was annoyed with Zack who obviously didn't want to do 'book' work, "We need help; we can't just go out and hope to make a difference. We need people inside the police force to keep us in the loop on what's going."

"Right," Zack said looking at more files; the two of them continued with this until Maddie came walking in. Zack was the first to notice this and quickly said to his brother, "Uh…Cody."

Cody saw Maddie, who clearly wasn't happy, and quickly stood up to say, "Okay, just listen."

"Both of you guys have been doing this for a month," Maddie said, "I was okay with Zack and London doing it, at least then I know they could never actually go all the way with it; but then I find out that you're now completely dedicated. How did that happen, you decide you want to die?"

"No," Cody yelled not happy with the 'wanting to die' statement, "God Almighty…It helps me take my mind off things."

Maddie, who realized she was acting kind of like a bitch, took a deep breath and calmly asked, "And what happens when it comes time to actually go through with it?"

"Well," Cody said slowly, "Maybe we'll actually do some good."

"What are you going to do," Maddie asked, "Just go out and fight a bunch of people with guns?"

"Come on Maddie," Cody answered somewhat offended by that, "Do you realize who you're talking to? You don't think I would've come up with a very detailed way to make sure we didn't get into gunfights with people, and be completely obsessed with it."

Maddie stopped and realized that he was right; there was no way that Cody would do this unless he was sure they could actually do it. She then started thinking about the past month, "You know, I've been watching the two of you lately, seeing you start to act the way you used to before the murder. I thought it was a miracle, that the two of you could even start to recover so quickly…This is really helping you, isn't it?"

Cody nodded, "I can't explain how, but yes. You don't have to be involved in this."

"I've been trained in first aid," Maddie said, "Some one will have to be around if you do get hurt; but that's the only part I'm going to play in this, alright."

She gave a fake smile and began to leave when Zack went up to her, "Hey."

Maddie turned to him and replied, "Hey."

"I was just thinking," Zack said nervously, "We still haven't had that dinner we talked about."

"No we haven't," Maddie looked down and then back at him, "but I think you're going to be a bit busy."

Maddie turned and walked away…the message was clear to Zack, Maddie could live with the decision he and Cody made, she could be there if they're hurt, but she couldn't be apart of that life; he knew that as long as he was Batman, he couldn't have any relationship with Maddie.

Meanwhile, London was getting ready for her public statement with Moseby; He was trying to get her focused, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," London lied as she was clearly having trouble holding it together, "I'm just fine."

"Listen," Moseby said to her, "I know that you're hurting right now, but you need to focus; you're going to have to grow up a lot faster than we planned."

London nodded in agreement, completely understanding what Moseby just said to her; she gave a bit of a smile, thinking about all the time she spent with Moseby in her life. In reality, he was more of a father to her than her real dad was; he was always there to comfort her, to help her, and raise her.

London gave her public statement, and the two of them returned to the Hotel; London was clearly exhausted from the stress, so Moseby asked her to go get some sleep. After London went up to her suite, Moseby went to office to discover Bailey sitting at his desk reading a file; Moseby looked at her and asked, "Looking for something?"

"Oh," Bailey replied a bit spooked, "I was just organizing files."

"How proactive," Moseby walked towards the desk, "I thought I would have to tell you how to do that."

Bailey was a bit slow to respond as she closed the file she was reading, "Well, I figured you would be to busy with London after what happened with her father-"

"What do you have there," Moseby asked concerning the file she was reading, "You might as well tell me, I'll just read it when you leave."

Bailey was a bit taken back by Moseby's demeanor, usually he was a kind person who was only as strict as his job needed him to be; but now, he seemed cold and paranoid. Unfortunately, this showed Bailey that the file she was reading was accurate. Realizing she couldn't hide what she discovered she decided there was no point to lie; so she started to answer, "I would like to point out, first of all, that it isn't really responsible to put this kind of thing in a file."

"I have a lot of things to deal with," Mosey explained, "I need to keep track of everything, and make sure my assistants know what files not to open."

"Well," Bailey said with her heart racing, "I have to say it's a bit unorthodox, how you gave someone all the security information they'll need to be able to get close enough to Mr. Tipton to kill him; especially considering you weren't even on his will, you didn't get anything out of it."

Moseby didn't respond to that, instead he just looked at his watch and said, "It's late, maybe you should get home and I'll forget about this little conversation of ours."

Bailey was amazed with the way Moseby was speaking; it was as if the Marion Moseby that everyone knew was just a mask to hide the person he really was. Bailey didn't say anything else; she just grabbed her things and walked out of the office.

Moseby sat his desk and turned on a paper shredder that was built into his desk as he said to himself, "I thought I had gotten rid of everything."

As he began to shred the paper he took out his cell phone and called someone, "How close are you to the Tipton Hotel…Good enough, I have a problem…I got sloppy and now I need something taken care of."

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry for the Delay, I didn't have a lot of free time until I lot my job just a few weeks ago(Never a dull moment in my life)._

_Thank you for being patient, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear what you thought about it._


	4. Descent into madness

_Earlier that Morning_

Bailey woke up in the small apartment she rented in downtown Boston and got up from bed; the apartment has virtually nothing but basic furniture, a fridge, and a bathroom; there were no pictures or anything like that. She took a shower and got ready for work before she knelt down at the side of her bed, reached under and pulled out a shoe box that was filled with photos.

She began to look them over, like she did every day since she was forced to leave her past life behind; the pictures were of her and family. She was the first of three girls, she looked at her sisters and her mother but not her father; her father's image was blacked out with a marker on every picture, or so she thought when she came across one photo where he was visible. Bailey paused for a second and looked at him before grabbing the marker that was in the shoe box and blacked him out.

Bailey sat there for a second holding her right hand on her chest right above her heart which was racing, she took a deep breath and managed to calm herself down. She then put the shoe box back under her bed and left the apartment to go to the Tipton. When she arrived at the hotel, she ran into Cody Martin, an occurrence which seems to happen often; Bailey smiled and said, "Hi."

"Hey," Cody replied smiling, "How are you this morning?"

"Alright," Bailey answered, she had known Cody for a while now and it was clear that he had something of a crush on her but was to shy to do anything about it; Bailey did think he was sweet, but unfortunately didn't have any time for a relationship. She looked at the clock and said, "I would love to talk, but I'm running late."

"Ok," Cody said before Bailey went off to work….

….A man was sitting in his apartment later that night; he was in his late twenties, had long dark hair with a face that hadn't been shaved in days, not for style, but for lack of interest in one's own appearance. His cell phone began to ring; he got up from his chair and answered it, "Hello."

"How close are you to the Tipton Hotel," Moseby asked the man.

"I'm at home," The man answered.

"Good enough," Moseby said as he shredded paper, "I have a problem."

The man rubbed his eyes which were dilated from the drugs he had been using, "Define problem."

Moseby sighed, "I got sloppy and now I need something taken care of."

"Ok," The man sat back down in his chair, "Now explain the problem."

"My assistant found something," Moseby explained a bit to the amusement to the man.

"Secretaries," The man chuckled, "Don't you hate it when they do their jobs."

Moseby wasn't happy with the sarcasm, "Look, if you're not going to take this seriously-"

"Shut up," The man shouted, "it's not like you have anyone else to call. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Don't play stupid with me," Moseby replied, "You know what has to be done, now, I don't particularly care how you do it, just get it done."

Moseby hung up the phone and the man tossed his phone behind him and went over to a coffee table where he had some papers from the Tipton Hotel. He grabbed a spreadsheet with the names and addresses of the Tipton staff which Moseby gave him in case anything happened. He found the name under Personal assistant to the Manager and read the address; he said to himself, "not far from the subway…or from here."

A Couple Hours Later, Bailey got off the subway where she was immediately spotted by the man Moseby contacted; he was able recognize the Hotel uniform she was wearing and began to follow her. He waited to see if she was heading to the right address to make sure she was the right girl, which she was.

Due to the late hour, it wasn't long until the two of them were practically alone; the man kept his distance while Bailey began to notice that someone was following her. Her heart was racing as she approached the street she lived on. It was at this time that the man began to get closer and closer to her as they walked.

Then finally, as they came across an alley, the man grabbed Bailey from behind, placing his hand over her mouth to stop any attempt to scream; he dragged her into the alley, and threw her against the side of one of the buildings with her head cracking right into the wall. Bailey fell to the ground bleeding from her head, in shock from the blow, unable to move.

The man took out a gun with the intention of shooting her but then stopped; he stared at her for a moment, examining her as she struggled. After moment, he put his gun away and took out a switch-blade as a sicker thought entered his mind.

Bailey began to regain the ability to move right as the man got on top of her and she immediately knew what was happening. She tried to resist, to cry out but to avail; the man was to strong and covered her mouth with his hand. It was in that moment that time seemed to slow down, with every second seeming like an eternity; from the man pulling down her underwear, to the penetration, every action felt like it was being done in slow motion.

Bailey's body went numb as her mind flashed back to all the times her father abused her, from the time he threw her down the stairs, beat her, and raped her and her sisters; it was almost as if she had escaped from one rape just relive all her previous trauma. It was like she had fallen into a nightmare that she couldn't escape, at least not until she was suddenly awakened with a sharp pain in her back; the man had stabbed her in the back after he was done raping her.

And then there was darkness, she had blacked out as she went into shock…the next thing she knew she was in the hospital, the nurse told her it was the next morning and then she spoke the police about the incident; she wasn't able to provide much of a description of the man, she had only gotten a glimpse of him during the whole event and she didn't say anything about the thing with Mr. Moseby even though she knew in her gut that he had something to do with it, something inside her just told her to be quiet.

Once she physically recovered from her attack she went straight home, when she got there she sat on her bed for a second before breaking down into tears. Then, suddenly, her heart began racing rapidly, she felt a presence inside of her that was fighting to get out; she knew what it was and she fought hard to stop it, but there was no stopping it and the pain quickly turned to rage.

Bailey began violently thrashing her arms and legs against the wall as she screamed out, and then stood there motionless before taking a deep breath. It was done, the darkness had overtaken her, and she looked around the apartment, she acted as if it was the first time she had ever seen it; and then she grabbed her coat and left.

Several hours later, in another alleyway, a random guy had grabbed a woman with the intentions of raping her when Bailey came walking by and saw the crime in action; she walked into the alleyway and said, "Hey, don't you have a better way to deal with you're inadequacies."

The criminal looked over and saw Bailey, "What did you just say to me bitch?"

Bailey laughed at the guy as she walked towards him, "Let me guess, you couldn't do it in bed and you thought a gun would help."

Bailey was acting completely different, she spoke with menace and had a sinister look in her eyes, and she mocked the criminal with no regard of any consequences and did it with the intent of making herself laugh at his expense. The criminal threw down the girl he was attacking and pointed his gun at Bailey; but before he could fire, Bailey grabbed his arm and delivered a hard kick to his kneecap and took the gun out of his hand as he fell to the ground.

Bailey held the gun in her hand as she stared down at the criminal as he screamed out in pain; she pointed the gun at him and waited for a second before finally shooting him. Bailey then looked over at the woman she had just saved from being raped who had just stood up. The girl looked at Bailey and said, "Thanks a lot-"

Bailey grabbed the girl and forced her up against the wall with the gun pressed up against her face and whispered, "You weren't even fighting back you pathetic little slut, you're weak, just like Bailey; but at least Bailey fought back, she just wasn't strong enough to do it. But I'm here now, and I will kill anyone who hurts us, hurts others, or simply allows themselves to get hurt."

The girl begged for her live right when Bailey pulled the trigger, shooting her right in the face. It was at this time that Bailey began to look around at what she'd done, but she had no idea what was happening; she didn't know where she was or how she got there. She began to grow nauseous when she saw the gun in her hand, realizing she was responsible for what had happened.

Upon hearing police sirens, she ran off and went straight home; when she got there she realized that she still had the gun and dropped it on the floor. She went over to the mirror and looked at her face that had grown pale and asked, "Why?"

She collapsed to the floor and passed out….

**Author's Note:**

_Here's chapter 4, thus ending the set up for the story. I had hoped to get this done a few days after posting the last chapter but this chapter, for obvious reasons, proved difficult to write. I don't approve of the use of detailed rape scenes in fanfiction, so I decided to describe Bailey's emotional and psychological experience rather than giving a physical description of the actual event._

_I also have a bit of an announcement to make; at the start of the story I said this was the first of a two part series, well I would like to revise that statement here. This will, in fact, be a trilogy that will be as follows:_

_Part 1: 'Dancing with Tears in My Eyes'-which is the rise of the Heroes._

_Part 2: 'In the Face of Darkness'-which is the rise of the Villain._

_Part 3: 'Sins of Our Past'-Which is basically where everything comes together._

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and hope you keep reading._


	5. The Rise of Heroes

Moseby was in his office talking to London, he was preparing her for the board of directors meeting that they had to go to the next day. He was just going through what she needed to do, "Alright, you clear on everything?"

"I think so," London answered nervously.

"Hey," Moseby said trying to calm her, "Just relax, all they need to hear is your plans for the future, that's it; you need to show them that you're capable of running the company, and you'll have me to back you up since you appointed me as the Chairmen of the Board."

"Ok,' London said a bit more confident, "I got it."

"Good," Moseby smiled, "Now go relax."

London was about to leave when Bailey came walking in, much to the surprise of Moseby; after a moment of shock Moseby said, "Ms. Pickett…Nice to see you, you haven't been to work in a few days."

"Yeah," Bailey answered, "I was raped on the way home from work the other day."

Moseby was startled by that, he had to be careful with what he said because London was still in the room; he finally responded, "Oh my God, are you alright?"

"Fine," Bailey lied, "I don't remember a thing, in fact, I don't remember a thing from that day."

Moseby wasn't sure whether or not to believe that Bailey had lost her memory, but told her she could have the week off which was, again, mainly due to the fact that London was still in the room. Bailey, meanwhile, was trying to determine if it was in fact Moseby that sent the man after her; it didn't take long for her to figure out that it was indeed true.

Ultimately Bailey agreed to Moseby's offer to take time off and left the office; at the end of the work day, Moseby went to visit the man he had go after Bailey. When he entered the man's apartment he saw that he was sitting down watching the news; he noticed Moseby and said, "Some crackhead was killed last night, apparently he was trying to rape some girl; the funny thing is that someone killed them both, odd ugh?"

Moseby closed the door behind him and said, "You raped her, I didn't-"

"I don't particularly care how you do it," The man said repeating what Moseby said to him, "Just get it done; that's what you said to me, if I remember correctly. How do you even know?"

"She told me," Moseby answered surprising the man, "so basically you did everything to her but actually kill her."

The man laughed, "I guess so."

"You think this funny," Moseby said trying to intimidate the man, a tactic that wasn't working that well.

"A little bit," The man answered to the annoyance of Mr. Moseby, "did she blackmail you?"

"She claims to not remember anything," Moseby started before being interrupted again by the man.

"Then there's no problem," The man explained as he stood up and walked towards Moseby, "Either she really doesn't remember anything, in which case everything is just fine; or she does remember and is just to scared to say anything, otherwise you'd already be in prison. So, no matter how you look at it, I did my job as you described it to me."

The man then took a more serious tone and was now attempting to intimidate Moseby as he continued, "You see, you didn't specifically tell me to kill her so that wasn't apart of the deal as I define it; because, you see, I don't work for you, you work for me. You give me what I want, when I want and, in exchange, I don't tell the world about your dirty little secrets; raping the girl, killing your boss…those things are just me having fun; for, in case you didn't realize, I am a drugged up sadist who gets a hard on from watching people bleed to death at my feet."

The man took out his switch blade and held it up to Moseby as he asked, "So ask yourself, am I the kind of person you want to fuck with right now?"

Moseby didn't answer, which all the answer the man needed from him; so he put his knife away and said, "Good, so would please get the fuck out of my place."

Moseby slowly walked away and went up to the door to leave as the man sat back down in his chair; when Moseby opened the man said to him, "I do hope you visit again soon, we can share ghost stories."

Moseby didn't respond, he just left and slammed the door behind him which caused the man to chuckle.

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Cody had just finished the final touch ups on the 'Bat-Suits'; Zack looked at the finished suits and said, "I see you redesigned the cowl."

"Yeah," Cody replied, "I figured we would like to move our head."

"Smart decision," Zack said smiling, "Let's take them out."

"What," Cody asked turning to his brother.

Zack looked at Cody and answered, "Let's give them a test run."

"Are you insane," Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you want to go out and fight crime now."

"No," Zack responded, "I'm saying we just go out and see how the suits work."

Cody didn't think it was a good idea, but he knew that Zack was going to do it regardless, so he reluctantly agreed to do it with him. So the two of them suited up and got all of their gadgets ready before they went out into the city at night. They tested each one of their gadgets individually, from the grappling guns, to the listening devices; they were very careful not to be seen by anyone, sticking to the rooftops.

After a few hours they came across a group of guys who just robbed a store that was closed for the night. Zack saw this and looked over at Cody who looked back and said, "No way."

"They're just a bunch of convenient store robbers," Zack said before he went off the same direction as the robbers; Cody reluctantly followed before they ended up on a roof that was right next to a parking lot the robbers had gone to, they had a car parked there. The parking lot was rectangular in shape with buildings on three sides and the street on the fourth.

"Zack," Cody whispered, "We can't do this."

"If not now then when," Zack asked, "This is what we were training to do."

Cody groaned, "This is a bad idea…okay, but this is what we do."

A few moments later, the four robbers were dividing the money they had just stolen when suddenly the bulbs on all the lights progressively went out, darkening the parking lot. One of the four men went up to one of them where he found what appeared to be a ninja star that was in the symbol of a bat; the other three men were walking towards him when Zack came out from behind the man who was furthest back and quickly knocked him out and retreated into the darkness right as the others turned. The three remaining men got a glimpse of something but couldn't really see what it was because it was so dark, but they knew that someone was there, so they took out their guns.

It was then when Cody came from the other side, grabbed one of the other three men, and quickly fired his grappling gun up at the buildings and went off right as the last two men turned around to see what they thought was their friend being taken away by some creature. A few seconds later, Zack came back from behind and did the same thing Cody did; he grabbed one of the final two men and shot his grappling gun up and went off into the dark sky.

The last of the four men was freaking out at this point, he didn't know what was going on or even who or what he was dealing with; he pointed his gun up to the rooftops with his hand shaking before finally deciding to make a run for it. Before he could get out of the parking lot, however, Zack came down seemingly from no where to block his way. The robber pointed his gun at him, but Zack quickly knocked the gun from his hand and kicked him down to the ground.

The robber crawled back in fear as Zack said in a deep menacing tone, "I'm not going to kill you…I want you to tell your friends about me."

"What the hell are you," The robber asked in fear as Zack picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm Batman," Zack knocked the man out with a head-butt….

It was dawn by the time Zack and Cody got back to the warehouse, they took off their masks, looked at each other and smiled as Zack said, "We stopped a crime."

Cody laughed, "Yes we did."

A couple of hours later, Bailey was at home watching the news when the story came on involving the actions of Zack and Cody; a female reporter was discussing the story, "Last night a convenient store was robbed by four men who didn't get very far; they were found hanging from the top of a building this morning by two police officers. The men quickly confessed of the crime and told the officers that they were apprehended by a masked man who referred to himself as Batman. He apparently dresses in a manner that suits the name as the 4 robbers weren't even sure that the man that stopped them was actually human-"

Bailey sat there silently for a second as the darkness took her over again; she then gave a sinister smile and said to herself, "This could be fun."

After a day of work with materials that she got through less than honest means, she had finished the outfit she imagined after hearing about Batman; she tried on her new costume to see that it fits perfectly. It was skin-tight leather that she had stitched together with a mask that had cat-ears on the top; she studied herself in the mirror, chuckled, and said, "I hope Batman is into Cats."

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 5, hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading._

_P.S, just imagine the Catsuit from Batman Returns.  
_


	6. Briefings, Conversations, and nightmares

Sergeant Benjamin Miller of the Massachusetts State Police arrived at the Headquarters of Troop H in South Boston; he was in his mid thirties, had brown hair, and was about 6 feet tall. When he walked into the HQ, he was immediately greeted by his partner Sarah Dalloway; she was a few years younger than him, had blond hair, and was about 5'9. The two of them were apart of the Gang Unit in the State Police, and were both hurrying to get to a briefing.

When the two of them arrived at the briefing all the other officers were discussing Batman; one of them looked at Miller and said, "Hey, so what do you think about the junkies that got stopped by a giant bat the night before last?"

"As much as a masked vigilante is worthy of police discussion," Sarah answered in place Benjamin, "I don't think he falls under our jurisdiction."

"And as much as I applaud the effort," Miller joked, "The man does dress up like a bat, so I think it's safe to assume that he isn't quite stable."

"Alright," The Unit leader said getting the attention of everyone in the room, "Batman, if there is a Batman, is the responsibility of the Boston Police Department, not ours."

The Unit leader took out an evidence bag that had a drug in it, "The gangs have a new snack that we need to be on the look out for, we recently identified a new drug that appears to be circulating. Our own Dr. Jonathan Crane has analyzed it and discovered that it is a hyper-hallucinogenic, a 'fear-toxin' of sorts; anyone who takes it suffers from paranoid delusions."

"Here's a stupid question," Miller said, "Why would the junkies of the world want to take that stuff?"

"Excellent question," The unit leader answered, "the answer is, they don't know what it actually is; it looks like cocaine, smells like cocaine, even tastes like cocaine, but it's not cocaine."

Sarah was astonished, "Someone is ripping off the drug dealers."

"Yes," The unit leader replied, "and while I respect that, this stuff is turning every gun wielding gang member out there into schizophrenics, which is very bad. In fact, a woman by the name of Carey Martin was murdered in front of her two sons about a month ago and this drug was found on the scene; Gang related violence is up 20%, random violence is up 30%, and this all in the past 3 months."

Benjamin Miller thought about what he heard before saying, "Sounds like someone is going through a lot of trouble just to trigger random violence."

The unit leader nodded, "Scary thought isn't it; Boston Narcotics is putting all of their efforts into getting the drug off the street which is, again, difficult considering the stuff looks just like cocaine. So, we will be working on finding the source of this drug with the assistance of the FBI; let's get to it."

All the officers got up and went right to work…

Meanwhile, back at the Tipton Hotel, London was on her way to her suite when she ran into Maddie in the hallway; Maddie waved, "Hey, London."

"Hey," London replied unemotionally.

"How are you doing," Maddie asked referring to her father's murder, "I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"I'm fine," London answered, "Things are good, Moseby helping me get a handle on things; tomorrow I need to pick out a new CFO, whatever that is."

Maddie was a bit taken back by that response, London was clearly avoiding discussing about her father; Maddie followed her to her door, "I was talking about you father."

"What about it," London asked while opening her door, "he's dead now, why do we need to talk about it?"

"London," Maddie said concerned about the fact her best friend was suppressing her emotions about her own father, "It's a big deal."

It took a moment for London to respond, "Well I don't want to talk about it."

London then went into her suite closing the door behind her, leaving Maddie in the hallway…

…It was early in the evening as Cody Martin was walking down the street in downtown Boston; he had spent most of the previous day sleeping following his actions as Batman. He soon found himself passing by Bailey, "Good Evening."

Bailey, who was a bit disheveled, looked at him and replied, "Hi."

"I heard about what happened," Cody said out of concern, "Are you okay?"

"No," Bailey said not bothering to pretend, "I'm not."

Cody was a bit tentative with how to continue the conversation, "Well, at least you're outside instead of hiding away in a dark room."

Bailey smiled appreciating the humor, "Yeah, first steps right?"

Cody smiled, "Yeah, and if you need to talk to someone to talk to-"

"Like you," Bailey said suddenly taking a more defensive tone, "What, you think I need a shoulder to cry on and you can come in and try to be that shoulder."

Cody was startled, he didn't really know what to say, so he just responded, "I'm sorry, I'll just go."

As Cody walked away, Bailey suddenly gasped, realizing what it is she said, and ran up to him, "Wait."

Cody stopped as she continued, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that; I guess I'm a bit off right now…I would love to have lunch or something."

"Look," Cody said feeling sort of bad, "maybe it was inappropriate of me to-"

"No," Bailey said, "I could really use someone to talk to right now."

Cody smiled, "Does Saturday work?"

Bailey gave a sweet smile in return, "Sure."

After she and Cody said goodbye, Bailey went back to her apartment and began to take a shower; while the water fell on her she began to have glimpses of the previous night. She was walking in the middle of the night in the cat-suit, but it wasn't her, it was the darkness; she eventually came across two drug dealers who were selling some drugs to someone.

One of the dealers spotted her, smiled, and walked up to her, obviously trying to make an advance; but, before he could say anything, Bailey took out her gun and shot him in the head. She then proceeded to shoot the other drug dealer in the head and the customer right in the back as he attempted to run away. She walked up the customer as he rolled over onto his back to beg for mercy; Bailey just stared at him and killed him with a second shot to the face.

Back in the present, Bailey collapsed in the floor of her shower as the water was still running and broke down into tears; she had killed people, she couldn't stop it, couldn't control it, but that didn't stop the guilt and pain from flooding Bailey's mind as she sat in the shower crying.

**Author's Note:**

_Here's chapter 6, hope you enjoyed. I figured it was about time to introduce my version of Jim Gordon as well as start building Cody and Bailey's relationship. Admittedly, serious romance as always been a bit of a weak point for me and this is the first time I've tried to write a love story between two characters that wasn't in the background of a comedy like 'Stranded' and I hope that I'm doing a good job with it. Please Review and stay tuned._

_Coming up Next:_

_Chapter 7: Cooperation_

_Chapter 8: Villains_

_I hope to get the next chapter up asap._


	7. Cooperation

London was in her office with Mr. Moseby as the two of them were having an interview for the position of CFO; after they finished up London took a sigh of relief following a long day of work. She looked at Moseby and said, "Well this was a fun day."

Moseby laughed at her obvious use of sarcasm, "Well, you did a great job today."

"You think so," London said happy to hear of Moseby's approval.

"Of course," Moseby replied, "You're catching on to everything quite nicely."

Moseby was lying of course, in reality, all London was doing perfectly was doing exactly what he told her; she had so much trust in him and so little knowledge about the business world that she didn't even question anything Moseby was telling her. He walked up behind her while she was still sitting in her chair and said, "Now we just need to select the new CFO and then get ready for your speech to the shareholders."

London groaned, "Oh that will be fun."

Moseby gave a sinister smile while he stood behind her and said, "Don't worry; it'll go exactly the way it's supposed to."

London smiled and then noticed a frame on her desk that belonged to her father, it was a gold coin; she took the coin out of the frame and asked, "What is this?"

Moseby looked at the coin and answered, "Oh, that's a custom made coin that your mother had made for your father when he was just establishing his business empire."

London flipped the coin over, "It's double headed."

"Sort of," Moseby explained, "each side as a different head, one good, one bad; it was meant as a joke. You see, when your father first rose up in the business world some journalists called him a 'Two-Face'; so, your mother had that coin made basically so that he could laugh about the whole thing."

Moseby then looked at his watch and said, "Opps, we late for our next meeting in the conference room."

"Okay," London put the coin in her pocket and left the office with Moseby…

Later that night, Benjamin Miller was on the roof of his apartment building having a cigarette so that his wife couldn't catch him smoking; eventually a voice came from behind, "You realize that she knows what you do up here, right?"

Miller turned around to see Zack in his bat-suit standing there; Miller was a bit startled, "Well we are having some problems."

"Sorry to hear that," Cody said from the other side of the roof.

Miller looked at the two of them and said, "So there are two of you, clever."

Miller threw down his cigarette and said, "Let me guess, you want an insider to help you out."

"To put it simply," Zack replied, "Yes."

"Well," Miller said thinking strongly about what he was saying, "I can't help, I won't turn you in or tell people that there are two of you; but that's all you'll get from me. Why do you even think I would help?"

"You like to bend the rules," Cody explained, "You belief there are times when they get in the way of justice."

"Okay," Miller didn't see any point in lying, "sure I like pushing boundaries, but helping you would amount to crossing them."

"You and your partner stake out a house almost every night," Zack said trying to find a way to persuade Miller, "Why is that?"

Miller sighed, "I'm going to regret saying this but it happens to be a holding place for drugs and weapons bought and sold by major dealers; we haven't been able to get a warrant to search the place but we all know what's in there."

"Why can't you get a warrant," Zack asked.

Miller looked at him, "They know the right people."

Cody quickly devised a plan in his head, "Stake it out tonight."

"I already told you," Miller said slightly annoyed but was cut off by Cody.

"We're asking to sit in your car," he explained, "That's it."

Miller looked at the two of them and said, "Fine, I'll play along; I'll be there in two hours."

Almost exactly two hours later, Sergeant Miller was sitting in his car with Sergeant Dalloway who was a bit confused as to why they were out there, "Mind telling me why we had to go out here again, we already did this once today."

Miller was hesitant to tell her the truth about Batman, "Call it a hunch."

"This really bugs you doesn't it," Dalloway asked jumping to conclusions, "You just can't get over that 'illegal search and seizure' crap that the judge threw at us when we raided that place a month ago."

Miller glared at her, "It was a bogus decision."

Dalloway shrugged, "Regardless, we do have other cases, right now I'm really behind on the sleep file."

"You didn't have to come," Miller commented.

"Oh please," Dalloway laughed, "You expect me to leave you alone here; god knows what you'd do."

Meanwhile, in the house, three men were sitting around drinking and such as Cody was slowly making his way around the house; the house was a mess but there wasn't anything incriminating out in the open. Zack was outside keeping an eye on the three men who hung out in one room in view of the window as Cody began looking for hiding places for drugs.

He eventually found this in the form of a loose tile on the floor of the kitchen; he removed and, sure enough, he found what he assumed was cocaine. He left the bag out in plain view on the kitchen counter. It was here when one of the three men came walking into the kitchen; Cody moved quickly, grabbing the man and slamming him into the wall head first. He made a point of being loud so the others would here.

The remaining two men came running into the room with guns in their hands as Cody went running out of the kitchen, not to confront them, but rather to run away from them. He made sure that they saw him as he left the kitchen so that they would start shooting at him. Luckily they couldn't hit him, and before they could get through the kitchen, Cody bolted up the stairs that were by the front door and went up to the second floor.

The two men went to the stairs, but before they can up to pursue Cody, Benjamin Miller, who was reacting to the gunshots, kicked the front door open with his gun in hand and pointed it at the two men screaming, "Drop it; Drop It now."

The two men pointed their guns at Miller but were hesitant as they quickly figured out he was a cop; Sarah Dalloway came in from the back door to come at them from behind, putting an end to the standoff as the men realized it was in their best interest to surrender to the officers. They dropped their guns and were escorted into the kitchen where they got on their knees.

Sarah checked the third guy's pulse, "This guy is fine."

"What happened," Miller asked the men, "You guys have a fight."

"No," one of the men answered, "We were attacked by Batman; we chased him upstairs."

Sarah gave a look to Ben who simply said, "I'll check it out."

He went up the stairs where he saw Cody crouching in the hallway; he just glanced at him, waited a moment, and returned to the kitchen and stated, "I don't see anyone up there."

He took out his handcuffs and put them on the men as Sarah looked on the kitchen counter which caused one of the men to yell, "Hey, wait a moment; where's your warrant?"

"Shots were fired," Miller explained, "Reasonable Cause to enter a home."

"And while we can't search the place," Sarah said as she grabbed the bag of cocaine Cody left on the Counter, "Whatever we find in the open is fair game."

"Which will allow us to search the place more properly," Miller said as he finished cuffing the men.

Later, Officers were all over the house as the three men were placed under arrest; the head of the gang unit met up with Sarah and Ben, "Well, the good news is that we won't have any problem closing this thing out, the bad news is that the gangs hasn't really been using this place much since the last raid."

"Well that figures," Ben sighed, "Well at least we have closure on this."

"There is more," Said Dr. Crane, a short, awkward, man with glasses, who walked up to them as he continued, "I analyzed the cocaine and-"

"Let me guess," Miller interrupted, "It's not cocaine."

"Correct," Dr. Crane replied, "it is in fact the fear toxin."

"As it turns out this arrest was a big breakthrough," The unit leader added, "because the men were able to give a description of the man who sold it to them."

"How about a name," Sarah asked.

"We only got a 'street name'," The unit leader replied, "he is called 'The Sadist', they described him as a man in his late twenties with long dark hair who doesn't shave often."

"Wait," Miller said thinking about the 'street name', "The criminal underworld, which is made up of murderers and rapists, call this guy 'The Sadist'."

"Yeah," The unit leader answered, "scary isn't it?"

Meanwhile, Zack and Cody were on a nearby rooftop observing the action; Zack looked at Cody with a big smile on his face, "This is so cool."

"Yes it is," Cody looked at the time, "We should probably start heading back."

"You go," Zack said, "I think I'll hang around for a while."

"Alright," Cody replied, "find a place to crash and I'll come pick you up in the morning."

Cody then began to head back to the warehouse as Zack stayed put to observe everything happening with the police. After lots of rooftop hopping Cody was starting to get close to London's warehouse just as light started to come from the horizon. It was here that he saw a street thug running from something.

Cody decided to check it out; he eventually found the thug running through an alley where he was suddenly cut off by Bailey who was dressed in her cat suit. She knocked him down to the ground and took out her gun to kill him; it was at this moment that a batarang came flying down, knocking the gun out of Bailey's hand. Cody then glided down getting between Bailey and the thug; the thug got up and ran away as Bailey said, "Batman."

Cody didn't recognize Bailey due to the outfit, he looked at her and asked, "And you are?"

"You can't figure that out," Bailey replied with a grin on her face, "I'm Catwoman."

"Of course," Cody said taking note of the cat ears as well as the skin tight leather, which was naturally a bit distracting for him; Cody then asked, "Were you really going to kill that guy?"

"He deserved it," Catwoman answered, "He's a criminal."

"What did he do," Batman asked.

"That doesn't matter," Catwoman stated, "all criminals deserve to die."

Cody was a bit disturbed by that answer, "That's a slightly off putting view."

Bailey laughed as she began to walk up to him, "You know I was so hoping to meet you. I'd say your cute but it's pretty hard to tell isn't it with all that armor."

Cody wasn't sure how to respond to that, the girl had abruptly changed the subject matter and she now seemed to be actively trying to distract him with her outfit as if she was actually trying to seduce him. She got closer to him when suddenly she took a swing at him with her hands that had claws attached to them; Cody reacted to this by quickly backing up to dodge the attacks, the woman now a menacing demeanor and was taking repeated swings at Cody.

Finally, Cody decided to defend himself by grabbing Catwoman's arm as she attacked and responded with a knee to her stomach and then proceeded to throw her down. She gasped and looked up at him in a very sympathetic manner, "How could you, I'm a woman."

"I'm sorry," Cody said almost on instinct as he reached down to help her. As he did, she kicked him off and grabbed her gun and started to go on the attack again. She used the gun as a club and wailed on him with repeated shots acting like a wild animal that had been starved for days; after taking several blows Cody grabbed her and shoved her up against the alley wall and yelled, "Enough!"

"What," She asked once again taking a more seductive tone, "You don't like foreplay."

Cody didn't respond, he couldn't wrap his head around what he was dealing with. Bailey took her free hand and gently placed it on his chin and said softly, "I thought you would like it rough."

She then slashed at him again, causing him to flinch which gave her the opening to break free and make a run for it. She jumped up and grabbed the ladder of a nearby fire escape and climbed up; she then began to run up the steps as Cody took his grappling hook and fired it up at the roof. He began to use it to go up towards the roof when Catwoman took a knife that was attached to her ankle and cut the zip line, causing Cody fall down to the ground.

And finally, she used the cut zip line to climb up to the roof and escape; after which, Cody sat down against the wall, exhausted from the encounter. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "Well that was interesting."

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 7; sorry for the delay, I hope to pick up the pace on posting new chapters._

_Coming UP:_

_Chapter 8: Villains_

_Chapter 9: Bad Romance_

_And also, if you post a review for this Chapter, you'll get a special first look at the Villain I have planned for the sequel._

_Please don't mind any possible typos, I was very tired when I finished the chapter and did my best to proofread it._


	8. Villains

Zack was sitting in an alleyway with his batsuit hidden away under boxes and newspapers when Maddie pulled up in a car that London owned. She got out of the car and went over to help Zack as he said, "I thought Cody was going to pick me up."

Maddie looked at him and replied, "You think I was going to let him drive after being out all night?"

"I guess not," Zack yawned, "Speaking of which, I need to sleep to."

The two of them proceeded to pack up the batsuit and drive on home…

…Moseby was in his living room with his girlfriend Ms. Tutweiller, who was sitting in a chair, he was drinking some water while she was talking about his plans involving London, "So, you don't think London will figure things out?"

"No," Moseby replied, "She trusts me too much; I am the man who raised her after all."

"You're not getting cold feet are you," Tutweiller asked.

"Of course not," Moseby answered, "I was the one who came up with the plan."

Tutweiller stood up and walked towards him as she said, "That's good, you deserve it after all the hard work you've done."

"You have no idea," Moseby said thinking about his relationship with the Wilfred Tipton, "It goes all the way back to school, I would do all of his homework for him; and then, we started a company together. It was supposed to be a partnership, but, once again, I did all the work and he took all the credit. I built that company not him, and while he got rich, I ended up being a babysitter for his spoiled child."

Tutweiller shook her head, "And you sat back and let him screw you over like that."

"He was my friend," Moseby replied, "at least I thought he was."

Tutweiller put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Well he's gone now."

"Yes," Moseby agreed, "And that just leaves London; obviously we can't kill her, that'll raise suspicion, but the upcoming share holder's meeting presents an opportunity. The world certainly won't question the idea that London Tipton, the spoiled child of a millionaire, is on drugs; so, a little something in her drink, causing a nice 'episode' right in the middle of her speech should do the trick. The press will eat it up; say that London is not capable of running the company.

When this happens, the Board of Directors will have no choice but to remove London from her position as CEO; and then they will turn to me the 'Chairmen of the board' to run the company. Me as CEO and the Tipton Corporation and the entire Tipton fortune will be mine."

"As it should've been," Tutweiller kissed Moseby's cheek, "from the beginning."

…Kevin Williams sat in his office, patiently waiting for his next appointment as he went over some key paperwork; he was a big mob boss in the city of Boston and was heavily involved in the drug trade and other gang activities. Some time passed when finally the man who raped Bailey came walking in; Kevin welcomed him and invited him to sit down.

"So," Kevin started the conversation, "Do you have an actual name or do you prefer to be called 'The Sadist'?"

The sadist laughed, "I don't give a fuck what people call me."

"Very well then," Kevin decided just to move on, "You seem to keep yourself busy, your business with Marian Moseby is somewhat intriguing."

"How do you know about that," The sadist asked not really impressed.

Kevin smiled, "Wilfred Tipton ends up dead and Moseby paying you a visit, not that hard for informed people to figure out."

Kevin then took a more serious tone and said, "But you have been causing me some irritation lately with that 'fear-toxin' you've been pushing."

The Sadist glared at Kevin who continued with, "Please, a toxin that makes people go crazy…of course you're involved, your reputation speaks for itself; just out of curiosity, how are you getting that stuff? I've done my homework on you; you have several 'abilities', chemistry isn't one of them. So, who's making the drug?"

"That's my business," The sadist replied growing tedious with the way Kevin was dragging out the conversation.

"It's a mute point anyway," Kevin stated, "I've already informed the various gangs and such that your drugs are no good."

"Then get to the point," The sadist said impatiently.

"Very well," Kevin replied, "You're violent, sadistic, and just downright evil, which is quite a statement coming from a man of my business."

"I'm flattered," The sadist replied, "But."

"But," Kevin explained, "This also makes you the perfect man to help us deal with a little bat problem."

A gleeful smile appeared on the Sadist's face with excitement in his eyes, "Now that is something I'm interested in; I'll need a warehouse, some guys, lots of explosives-"

"Got it," Kevin replied not realizing that he wasn't finished.

"And," The sadist added, "a bunch of flood lights."

Kevin was a bit confused with that request, "Why flood lights?"

"I shouldn't spoil the surprise," The sadist answered.

"Fine," Kevin said, "I'll pay you-"

"Keep your money," The Sadist stood up and walked out of the office, "It spoils the fun."

**Author's Note:**

_Here's chapter 8. I can safely say that I'm done with the first act of this story; I'm done introducing characters and building up the universe(For this story at least) and I will now go on with developing the plot and the characters. Here we finally see why Moseby is doing what he's doing and what his plans are , as well as how the sadist will play in the story. The whole thing with 'the sadist' is a last minute addition to the story, literally, I had already posted the first two chapters when I decided to expand him from being some random guy who raped Bailey into an actual character; I did this because I realized that the story needed a central antagonist to help keep things tied together._

_Well, thanks for reading and please review; I love reading your opinions._

_Coming Up:_

_Chapter 9-Bad Romance_

_Chapter 10-Batman vs. The Sadist_

_Chapter 11- Moral Limits_

_Chapter 12-Purpose_


	9. Bad Romance

Cody was sitting in London's warehouse looking at the zip line that Catwoman cut during their fight when Zack and Maddie came walking in; Cody quickly put away the zip line as Maddie said, "You're still awake."

"Yeah," Cody answered completely exhausted, "But I was thinking of sleeping."

"I was thinking," Zack said yawned, "We need a better way to get around the city."

"I agree," Cody replied, "We can only travel so far during the night and it would be easy for people to figure out that we operate in a small space."

Maddie looked at the two of them, "What are you going to do? Get an armored car, call it the bat-mobile, and drive around in it? Where on earth would you park it?"

"Something smaller then," Zack explained, "a motorcycle maybe."

Cody glared at Zack and said, "I'm not driving a motorcycle Zack."

"What ideas do you have," Zack sat down at the opposite end of the table Cody was sitting at.

"Safe houses," Cody answered, "We ask London to get us more warehouses and such across the city; several places with gear to ac t as starting points for that nights activities. So we can cover different sections of the city depending on where we get our start."

"Oh come on," Zack said in disbelief, "don't get me wrong, it's a great plan, but how many abandon warehouses can we find?"

"Zack," Cody replied, "We're in a recession."

Zack thought about it for a moment, "Fair enough, I'm going to bed."

"We don't have beds here," Cody stated causing Zack to stop in his tracks.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "I'll drive the two of you back to the hotel."

The three of them left the warehouse…

…Meanwhile, Bailey was sitting on the floor of her apartment with her back against her bed; she was still in her catsuit, though she had taken the mask off. Her body was sore from the encounter with Batman she had the previous night, an encounter that she only remember in flashes of what her other side did.

She was haunted with images of everything she had done as catwoman; and as she began to breakdown, a voice came from her right side, "Oh, stop being such a baby."

Bailey's heart stop as she looked over to her right to see her reflection in a mirror that was on the wall which smiled back at her and said, "Hi sweetie."

"You're not real," Bailey said shaking her head, "you're not real."

"Do we really have to go through all this again," the reflection asked, "you know damn well how real I am, Selena."

Fear soon left Bailey's eyes and was replaced with anger, "My name is Bailey."

"Is that what you're calling yourself," the reflection asked, "very well then, like it matters; I mean, did you really think you could get away from me by running to a new city and changing your name."

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone," Bailey asked, "You were gone for almost a year."

The reflection shrugged, "I had no reason to come out, after what happened in Kansas, I didn't have any purpose; but now I do."

"And what is that," Bailey asked thinking she already knew the answer, "To get the guy who raped me."

"That woke me up," the reflection explained, "but then I met someone, someone interesting."

Bailey thought for a second before coming to the conclusion, "Batman."

"I like him," the reflection said with a sinister smile, "My perfect match, or my perfect enemy…I haven't decided that part yet."

"You've killed people," Bailey said with new tears going down her face, "innocent people."

"Innocent," the reflection replied, "I'm killing drug dealers, users, sex offenders, thieves; that's who I'm killing, people who deserve to die."

Bailey shook her head, "No, murder is murder."

The reflection smiled, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll fight you," Bailey answered.

"You'll fight me," the reflection laughed, "You're weak, pathetic, what are you going to do to stop me? Nothing, you never did anything Selena."

"My name is Bailey," she shouted angrily.

"You're name is Selena Kyle," The reflection shouted back, "that is who you are, a pathetic little girl who sat back and allowed herself to be abused her entire life-"

"Shut up," Bailey said with rage building up in her.

"-and when I came along," the reflection continued ignoring Bailey's pleas, "you complained, you ran, but you never fought back. You didn't fight back then and you won't fight back now; because you know as well as I do, I am everything you ever wanted."

"Shut up," Bailey screamed as she threw the gun she had at the mirror causing it to shatter to a million pieces. Bailey then broke down into tears; she curled up on the floor of her apartment and cried…

…That evening, Cody was waiting in the hotel restaurant for Bailey as it was the evening of their date; he had gotten some sleep during the day but was still exhausted. Bailey then walked into the restaurant and found Cody sitting at the table; she went over and joined him, she had put on a lot of make up to hide the bruises she got from the previous night.

The two then got started with their date, as they went through the basics of getting to know each other a bit. Cody did his best to hide the fact he was exhausted, doing everything from drinking coffee, which he didn't enjoy, to keeping himself from sitting completely still, which actually made him look a bit jittery.

Bailey, meanwhile, had a lot of trouble focusing on her date; things started off great but she soon started seeing things. There was a moment where she saw her reflection sitting at another table winking at her before vanishing after Bailey looked away for a second to look at Cody. A little later she ended up seeing a hallucination of her three younger sisters, which really got a reaction from Bailey. Cody noticed this and asked what was wrong, a question that Bailey kind of shrugged off.

At the end of the date, Cody and Bailey left the restaurant a bit disappointed with the way they handled themselves on the date but kept smiles on their faces right up until they said goodbye to each other. Cody went back up to his suite to get some sleep but wasn't able to; Catwoman kept entering his mind. Cody looked up at the ceiling and said to himself, "It's a bad idea, it's a bad idea…damn it."

Cody got up and made his way back to the warehouse and got into his Bat-suit; it was supposed to be the night off, so Zack was at the hotel sleeping. This was perfect as Cody, for reasons he wasn't completely sure about, didn't want him or Maddie to know about Catwoman. He finished getting into his suit and went out into the city.

Cody eventually went to the top of the building next to the alley where he and Catwoman fought and just waited; after several hours, a voice came from behind. Cody turned around to see Catowan as she said, "I knew you'd come back."

"I don't know why I did," Cody replied observing Catwoman, the woman was clearly disturbed but there was something alluring about her, something that attracted him to her; he wasn't sure what it was, he just knew it was something.

Catwoman smiled, "Sure you know why, you like me."

"Why do you do this," Cody asked referring to why she put on a mask.

"Fun really," Bailey answered, "Why do you?"

Cody was slow to respond, "To make the world a better place."

Catwoman got a huge laugh from that answer, "You're fucking lying, you do it for the same reason I do."

"What do you do when you're not doing this," Cody asked.

"That's complicated," she replied truthfully, "You?"

"I try to have a life," Cody answered.

"Why," Catwoman asked walking up to him, "You can have the time of your life right here, doing this. You talk about 'healing the world', for what point? What makes the world worth saving? People everywhere are shitty to each other, there's no exception; why live in that world when you can live in this one? We can have so much fun together doing this every night, punishing the wicked and…well, being a guy, I'm sure you figure out what else we can do together."

"I don't get you," Cody said thinking back to when they fought, "One minute you're trying kill me, the next you're trying to be friends; what is it with you?"

"I was never trying to kill you," Catwoman replied, "I'm a complicated person."

She got up close to him and explained in a gentle whisper, "I love it when you hurt me, just like you love it when I hurt you; why else are you standing here right now? That's why you do this, isn't it? Tell me, how does it feel when you slam a criminal's head into a wall? Does it feel good? We live in a world of violence, we thrive on it, we're infected by it; I can't stop doing this and neither can you, we're addicts…maybe we should be addicts together."

She gave a passionate kiss to Cody's lips and began to walk backwards as she said, "Why don't you think about it."

She left the rooftop leaving Cody there alone and as he stood there he felt conflicted; he was torn between being Batman or Cody, between Bailey and Catwoman, between two different lives. He didn't know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

Here's chapter 9, I wanted to be inconsistent with the way I characterized Bailey's dark side, in that you never know what she's going to do or say and whether it'll be good and bad. I felt that was a good way to display the level of madness Bailey had fallen into.

**Trilogy News:**

_I had previously announced the titles of the two sequels I have planned for this story, but I recently decided to change those names. As I said before, the title 'Dancing with Tears in My Eyes' is from the song by Ke$ha which I thought worked as a good theme song for the story; so, I decided it was fitting to name the two sequels in the same fashion._

_SO the NEW Titles are as Follows (Along with the Genres of the stories)-_

_Part 1: Dancing With Tears in My Eyes (Tragedy/Drama) - from the song by Ke$ha_

_Part 2: Never Too Late (Adventure/Drama) - from the song by Three Days Grace_

_**Part 3: My Immortal (Angst/Tragedy) - from the song by Evanescence**_


End file.
